spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline:2017
2017 (MMXVII) is the 2017th year of the Gregorian Calendar. In this year, SBFW is reaching its ninth birthday. Events January *January 1 - Fox Kids (Philippines) is launched. *January 1 - Broadcast Corruption's third episode, "2017 and The Review of 2016" airs. *January 1 - Temmie Central acquires Sonic and Spongebob: Clash Worlds, The Sponge Crew Show and ''Broadcast Corruption''.'' *January 2 - Luis TV acquires ''Sonic and Spongebob: Clash Worlds. *January 2 - The Sponge Crew Show's fourth episode, "Helping A Toon" airs. *January 2 - Fairly OddBob's second episode in Season 2, "How to Steal the Secret Formula while the Guards aren't Looking" airs. *January 2 - L'eponge a l'ocean's second episode, "Ou est le nourriture?" airs. *January 2 - The French SBFW is launched. *January 3 - The Thai SBFW is launched. *January 5 - The Sponge Crew Show's fifth episode, "Krusty Business" airs. *January 5 - L'eponge a l'ocean's third episode, "Corsairs!" airs. *January 6 - After a successful 12 months of hiatus, Basket Sponge re-opens business as the long-awaited and delayed fourth season premiere, Just Another Gold Medal (Part 1) is finally published with the long return of Ghastly back at the helms of writing the series. *January 6 - SpongeBob's Fanon Wiki's debut episode, "The Wiki" airs. *January 6 - L'eponge a l'ocean's fourth episode, "Calamar grèves retour" airs. *January 6 - FireMatch joins the wiki. *January 7 - Fox Kids Canada is launched. *January 7 - L'eponge a l'ocean's fifth episode, "Le bon vieux temps" airs. *January 8 - SpongeBob's Fanon Wiki's second episode, "Spin-Offs" airs. *January 8 - MoonmanFanatic creates a review of Tominator777's administrator rights. *January 9 - SpongeBob SquarePants (Fanon) Season 38 begins. *January 10 - SpongeBot678's spin-off adoption proposal is created. *January 10 - L'eponge a l'ocean's sixth episode, "Ces Bengals foudroyes!" airs. *January 11 - SpongeBob n' Stuff's sixth episode, "Le Chum Bucket" airs. *January 13 - The 24th issue of The Kelp ''is published. *January 14 - ''Silly SpongeBob Adventures's second episode, "Glove World's Re-Opening" airs. *January 16 - SpongeBob SquarePants: The Corrupted's debut episode, "The Incident" airs. *January 16 - Basket Sponge's ''second episode in it's fourth season and the second part of "Just Another Gold Medal" airs. *January 16 - The first episode of Bikini Bottom Adventures, "Walk Sidewards Unto Yourself", airs. *January 17 - ''SpongeBob SquarePants: The Corrupted's second episode, "The Corruption Begins" airs. *January 17 - SpongeBot678's spin-off adoption proposal is closed by SBCA in which it fails to pass. *January 17 - A Spongy Quest is released worldwide. *January 18 - SpongeBob13579's Despicable Sponge premieres. *January 17 - The Sponge Crew Show's seventh episode, "Happiness VS. Insanity" airs. *January 20 - Tominator777 is demoted of his administrator rights after a successful user rights review. *January 21 - Ghastly announces his retirement which will start when he has finished all the projects that are on his blog post. *January 22 - SpongeBob SquarePants: The Corrupted's third episode, "Investigation" airs. *January 22 - Patrick Takes Over The Krusty Krab for the Final Time is published. *January 22 - SpongeBob n' Stuff's seventh episode, "Turn Down For Trump" airs. *January 22 - SpongeBob13579's Ask the Squid premiers. *January 29 - ''SpongeBob n' Stuff''s eighth episode, ''A Temmie Reunion airs. February *February 4 - The second episode of Bikini Bottom Adventures, "A Curved Surface on a Galactic Portrait (###...#)", airs. *February 7 - SpongeBob: Another Life to Live's first episode, "SpongeBob: Another Life to Live" airs. *February 7 - Swaner joins the wiki. *February 9 - Life in Bikini Bottom premieres. *February 14 - SpongeBob: Another Life to Live's second episode, "To Be Answered" will air. *February 14 - SpongeBob n' Stuff's ninth episode, "Goodbi" airs. *February 16 - SpongeBob n' Stuff's tenth episode, "Gaming the Game" airs. *February 18 - SpongeBob n' Stuff's eleventh episode and season one finale, "The Final Solution" airs. *February 21 - SpongeBob: Another Life to Live's third episode, "Squid's Halloween" will air. *February 28 - SpongeBob: Another Life to Live's fourth episode, "Pass the Robo-Turkey" will air. March *March ? - It is supposedly 's birthday. *March 18 - ? Productions is founded by WalkingBird. April *April 1 - The SpongeBob n' Stuff April Fools special, Help, airs. *April 1 - "The Time Machine," the pilot episode of FutureSponge!, premieres. *April 3 - TheCreepyPastaLover's first episode of SpongeBob n' Stuff, Romantic Children, airs. *April 4 - The Imperial Ghost launches a request for rollback rights after a year of losing his admin rights. *April 5 - The Terrible Travis creates a new proposal; Proposal 6: The Nuclear Option. *April 6 - The Terrible Travis creates a new proposal; Proposal 7: No Neutrals. *April 12 - The Imperial Ghost's rollback rights are passed, and is the last proposal to be part of the old regime of the 70% support. *April 14 - Proposal 6: The Nuclear Option is closed with the proposal passing with 83% support. * April 14 - SpongeBob SquarePants (Fanon) ''Season 45'' begins. *April 15 - Proposal 7: No Neutals is closed with the proposal passing with 81% support. *April 15 - The Terrible Travis creates a new proposal; Proposal 8: Stay Away From My Fucking Show Already, Kelpy G. *April 15 - Squidnerd creates a new proposal; Community Consensus 2: Electrical Malfunction. *April 19 - TheJasbre202 creates a demotion request for The Terrible Travis. *April 19 - RadioGuy42 creates a demotion request for Perryfan825 and Canadian Prime Minister Justin Trudeau. *April 19 - The Doctor Bugs appears on Skype, hurrah all around due to the 'return of the old user'. *April 20 - Squidnerd launches a request for bureaucrat rights. *April 20 - TheJasbre202 launches a request for administrator rights. *April 20 - TheJasbre202 creates a new proposal; Request: Change Series Box Font. *April 21 - TheJasbre202 withdraws his administrator request. *April 22 - Proposal 8: Stay Away From My Fucking Show Already, Kelpy G is closed with the proposal passing with 75% support. *April 24 - Community Consensus 2: Electrical Malfunction is closed with the proposal not passing for not recieving enough support. *April 25 - TheJasbre202 "tells" Swaner that he can be Exectutive Producer of the Spongebob Fanon Series. *April 26 - Squidnerd closes The Terrible Travis' demotion request with the request not passing for not recieving enough support. *April 26 - The spin-off, FutureBob ElectronicPants is created. *April 27 - TheJasbre202 launches a second request for rollback rights. *April 27 - SaiyanGokuDBZ launches a request for chat modeator rights. *April 27 - The Terrible Travis creates a new proposal; Proposal 9: Ranked-Choice-Voting. *April 27 - Squidnerd's bureaucrat request is closed with the request not passing for not recieving enough support. *April 29 - SBCA closes Perryfan825 and Candian Prime Minister Justin Trudeau's demotion request with the request passing with both recieving over 80% support. *April 29 - Request: Change Series Box Font is closed with the proposal passing with 75% support. *April 29 - The Doctor Bugs comes out to be as fake and has "no relation to the real Doctor Bugs" in the SBFW Skype chat and the Basket Sponge Skype chat. *April 29 - The "Doctor Bugs" Meme becomes immediately popular on Skype and on the wiki after the reveal of the fake Doctor Bugs. *April 30 - DanzxvFan8275 launches a request for chat moderator rights. May *May 1 - The 1st TheJasbre202 TV Awards' nomination period begins. *May 1- 3 - Spaced Out premiers and has a three day marathon of it's first three episodes. *May 2 - Okrut245 launches a request for discussion/thread moderator rights. *May 2 - Originator156 launches a request for content moderator rights. *May 3 - PolarKey edits the timeline for the first time in three months. *May 3 - SpongeBob n' Stuff's eighteenth episode, "Temmie and Temmy: Superhoi Saga," premieres. *May 4 - The Terrible Travis is globally blocked for unknown reasons. *May 4 - SpongeBob n' Stuff's nineteenth episode, "Patrick's First Date", airs. *May 13 - The Infection's SpongeBob SquarePants announced that he was starting his own wrestling promotion company called SquarePants Wrestling. **On the same day, The Life of Gary the Snail's pilot premieres on the Internet for the first time, but it dosen't air on TV until six months later. June * June 21 - User Arch Wizard Megumin requests for administrator rights. * June 21 - Writing for The Terrible Travis Movie begins. * June 28 - SpongeBob n' Stuff's fourth short, "Illuminati Entertainment", is available for on Temmie Central's On Demand service. * June 29 - User Arch Wizard Megumin has been inducted into the administration. * June 30 - Plankton Lives With The Raw has returned from a four month hiatus. July * July 1 - The Tarrible Travis requests for administrator rights. * July 1 - SpongeBob SquarePants (Fanon) ''Season 46'' begins. * July 6 - Frycook Hero is released worldwide. * July 8 - temporarily leaves the wiki. * July 14 - ''The Ruler of the Seven Seas ''debuts. * July 27 - returns to the wiki. * July 27 - SpongeBob n' Stuff's fifth short, "BUT IT'S FUN" is available for on Temmie Central's On Demand service. August * August 13 - SpongeBob n' Stuff's sixth short, "Star Wars Maniac", is available for download on Temmie Central's On Demand service. * August 15 - SBFW Go!'s first episode, "PolarKey Tours and Casseroles", airs. * August 16 - SBFW Go!'s second episode, "Timmy on Trial" airs. * August 16 - Swaner's account was disabled for 3 years due to him being underage. * August 19 - SBFW Go! third episode, "Anti-Spongefan League", airs. * August 19 - SpongeBob n' Stuff's seventh short, "Welcome to the Secret World Inside Your Phone", is available for download on Temmie Central's On Demand service. *August 19 - is blocked for harassment. *August 21 - ' block is extended after socking. *August 21 - SpongeBob n' Stuff's twenty-first episode, That Episode Where We Find Out Stuff About Temmie But I Can't Say What 'cos Spoilers", airs. *August 21 - SBFW Go!'s fourth episode, "Ginormous Things and Where to Find Them", airs. *August 30 - SBFW Go!'s fifth episode, "Crazy Little Thing Called Love", airs. September *September 2 - SBFW Go!'s sixth episode, "Life Up Ponyo's Bottom", airs. *September 2 - Cicicity begins rebuilding The Infection with the help of SethStewart90. *September 3 - SBFW Radio broadcasted it's first episode. *September 4-8 - The Life of Gary the Snail premieres it's first 10 episodes in France. *September 12 - SpongeBob n' Stuff's twenty-second episode, "Temmie's Regular", airs. *September 12 - The third episode of Bikini Bottom Adventures, "Wrath of Bovine Implements", airs. *September 13 - SpongeBob n' Stuff's eighth short, "More Than Just Memes", is available for download on Temmie Central's On Demand service. *September 14 - is discharged from the SBFW bureaucracy, making her the longest-serving officer in SBFW history; it would take the second longest-serving current administrator (The Terrible Travis) to continue his service well into the 2020s to beat her record. *September 17 - CrazyMew37 joins the Wiki. October *October 4 - Daniloeverton joins the Wiki. *October 9 - The Poke Games was announced (made into a series). *October 13 - The Temmie Central vs. Fox Kids War begins. *October 14 - Temmie Central's On Demand service is rebranded as On Demand. *October 14 - More details about Tem TV are announced. *October 14 - Fox Kids celebrates its one-year anniversary. *October 15 - SquarePants Wrestling headquarters office opens for business. **On the same day, Temmie Central and it's French variant acquire The Life of Gary the Snail before it's airing. *October 16 - Spaced Out is cancelled due to procrastination issues and off-wiki events for The Imperial Ghost. A new show is in the rumors... *October 20 - The Poke Games airs it's first episode. *October 23 - The Life of Gary the Snail airs its first episode in the USA and the UK. *October 25th - Cicicity starts Would blank be eligible for any staff positions? because of awful sentence structure and posh-ness. **On the same day, as part of the meme, SpongeBob n' Stuff's tenth short, Would Mayonnaise Be Eligible For Any Staff Positions?, is made available on Temmie Central's On Demand service. The Chronicles of Eugene short, Would Eugene Be Eligible For Any Staff Positions, premieres with it. *October 27 - SQP Redtown, a brand of SquarePants Wrestling airs the first episode of the brand. *October 28 - The Life of Gary the Snail gets acquired by Solar Central, causing the show to be greenlit. *October 31 - Temmie Central gets its very own Halloween schedule that premieres SpongeBob n' Stuff's 2 SP00KY n' Stuff, SBFW Go!'s I Just Got The Willies and The Life of Gary the Snail's Halloween special, among others. November *November 2 - TheJasbre202 is fired from Basket Sponge due to running the show "his" way when the creators, SBCA and The Imperial Ghost disagree with him that the show should be ran as it was before. *November 4 - Misadventures of SpongeBob's hiatus has ended. *November 7 - Spaced Out: "The Movie" is announced near to the three year anniversary of the first film that The Imperial Ghost wrote, The SpongeToons Movie. *Some time around November 9-15 - The Life of Gary the Snail premieres on Solar Central. *November 13 - The pilot episode of The Life of Gary the Snail airs on TV as an 11 minute episode. *November 22 - The Terrible Travis Movie is released in theatres. December *December 1 - SBFW Go!'s eighth episode, A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes, premieres. *December 3 - The Imperial Ghost cancels production on Spaced Out: "The Movie", announces that Basket Sponge will end with it's current (at the time) fourth season with a movie and his resignation to the wiki after the film is finished. *December 15 - releases Everything Wrong With The SpongeBob n' Stuff Movie, along with a diss track. *December 17 - releases Everything Wrong With Everything Wrong With The SpongeBob n' Stuff Movie, along with a diss track responding to 's and a peace treaty. *December 25 - The Life of Gary the Snail premieres it's first Christmas episode. *December 28 - Travis announces the cancellation of Livin' With The Squid and ParodySponge. Planned/Scheduled Events *New spin-off created by SpongeBob13579 is planned to air. *New video game: ''SpongeBob SquarePants: The Krabby Patty Rescue!''' is scheduled to start its beta testing sometime this year. *SpongeBob SquarePants and the Posse will debut sometime between Thanksgiving and Christmas. *Times in New Kelp City is set to premire in Thanksgiving or Christmas. Gallery Foxkidsph.png|Fox Kids (Philippines) Foxkidscanada.png|Fox Kids Canada SpongeAtSeaTitleCard.gif|L'eponge a l'ocean Jellywiki.png|SpongeBob's Fanon Wiki DEXATI20161221193441.png|Silly SpongeBob Adventures The SBinMC movie logo.png|The SpongeBob in Minecraft Movie'' File:Spaced_Out_-_Series_Titlecard.png|''Spaced Out'' Category:Years Category:2017 Category:Timelines